1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional (3D) applications, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for a framework for aggregating design models and geographic information system (GIS) data within an immersive 3D geospatial environment (i.e., a digital city). Further, the invention provides the ability for a user to define a scenario in a 3D geo-spatial system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geographic information systems (GIS) are commonly used and generally refer to an information system that integrates hardware, software and data in order to capture, store, analyze, manage, and display/present data that is spatially referenced (i.e., linked to location or is geographically referenced). GIS systems commonly provide a two dimensional (2D) visualization of data in the form of maps, globes, reports, and charts. However, prior art GIS systems fail to provide the capability to merge GIS data with additional information in order to visualize, analyze, and simulate trends, phenomena, states, and events. Further, three-dimensional (3D) systems also fail to provide such capabilities.
In addition, prior art systems fail to provide the ability for a user to easily establish a defined scenario using a set of plug-ins and settings for such plug-ins. Accordingly, the user has no mechanism to easily compare, contrast, and/or simulate a desired scenario and is respective visualization in a three-dimensional/four-dimensional manner.